


Kiss Cam

by plaese



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A basketball not baseball lmao, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Idk why watching a woman get hit w/ a basketball inspired this, Kiss cam, M/M, Sanha rlly likes sports in this lol, They're @ a baseball game omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Yoon Sanha loved going to baseball games, so when Dongmin suggested they go to one for their first date, he flipped,He'd have to get Kiss Cam seats!





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqwaaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/gifts).



> This is honestly a mess lmao
> 
> For Margay bc you gift me so many and I don't :,(

It had only been a few weeks since _the_ Lee Dongmin had asked Yoon Sanha out on a date. He knew how much the younger loved baseball and he loved to watch his eyes widen and light up when talking about the sport. So, naturally, he suggested they go to one. 

 

Sanha, of course, agreed. He said he'd get the tickets and although Dongmin argued he should (since he's the one taking Sanha on a date, not the other way around) the younger won the small argument and was able to purchase whichever seats he wanted. 

 

With some talking between him and his mother, he was able to get pretty good seats. Not too cheap, and definitely not too expensive. Perfectly in the middle row had the best price from what he saw on T.V and it also raised the possibility of one of the best things happening. 

 

The Kiss Cam. 

 

Sanha enjoyed the videos on YouTube of painfully awkward strangers having to kiss from the Cam and boy did he love it. He loved it so much he wouldn't mind being one of those awkward couples who probably spill soda all over the woman in the row in front of them. 

 

But being able to be an awkward couple on a Kiss Cam with Lee Dongmin? 

 

_**Hell yes.** _

 

So that's where they were, jackets zipped up all the way, warm air escaping their mouths as they spoke as they sat in the middle row. Sanha's perfect row. 

 

It was freezing and no one was going to even think about denying it. Dongmin had half regretted the whole idea. He should've thought about asking him later in the year when it would get warmer and instead of drinking hot cocoa they drank ice cold overpriced lemonade. But at the same time, the thought of the two sitting close together in an attempt to warm themselves even if by a small amount made his heart flutter, so his mindset changed and he insisted on going today. Then later after the game maybe they could stay at Dongmin's and change into warm clothes and cuddle together. Of course, with hot cocoa. 

 

"Minie." 

 

Sanha's voice brought Dongmin out of his thoughts. He looked at him with raised eyebrows and lowered his shoulders, relaxing a bit with a small huff. 

 

"You see the batter? He's my absolute favorite! I love the way he stands, it's so cool and when he hits the ball-" Sanha mimicks a batter swinging and hitting the ball with a 'pah!' sound, "- it's the best! You'll see, he'll hit it." He leaned on the edge of his seat and stared down at the field with wide interested eyes. 

 

Dongmin smiled softly at that. How pink his cheeks and ears were from the weather made him look even cuter, and his expression only made it even mote cuter than that. He felt Sanha tug his sleeve and he gave in and watched the batter. He didn't really care much for sports, the only time he did was when it was gym at school since he wasn't trying to fail. 

 

He watched the batter swing once and miss. 

 

_**Strike one!** _

 

"Ah, really?" Sanha pouted, still holding Dongmin's sleeve. 

 

The batter smirked and swung his bat as practice before the pitcher pitched. He raised the bat behind his head, ready for the ball. The ball came and he swung. 

 

_**Strike two!** _

 

"He'll hit it, yeah?" Dongmin teased and Sanha eagerly nodded.

 

"Yeah! He's just warmin' up!" 'S all!" Sanha wrapped his arm around Dongmin's shoulder and pulled him down since the latter was sitting back. Dongmin looked over to Sanha's face and averted his gaze quickly. They were little to almost no centimeters apart and if one  of them turned-

 

**_Home Run!_ **

 

Dongmin's jaw fell a little as a crowd of people all stood up at one, cheering for the guy who was now running the bases. He _did_ hit it. He looked up at Sanha, who was grinning down at Dongmin with an, 'I told you so,' look. 

 

After a while, the players all went to their dugouts, which left time for Dongmin to get some warm snacks for the two. For the extra cheesy feel he got a single churro. It was pretty long anyway so there shouldn't have been a problem sharing. 

 

It was now Sanha's absolute favorite time. 

 

Kiss Cam time. 

 

As the music played, he secretly crossed his fingers while one hand held his half of churro (he insisted he take off his piece instead of biting from each end). The music slowly faded, and he could hear the people around him move in their seats to see who the lucky couple was this time. His eyes were shut, and when he opened them he saw Dongmin, staring at him wide eyed. He motioned towards the screen,

 

"Sanha… the screen." He gulped and Sanha looked at it in disbelief. 

 

He didn't actually think he'd end up on a Kiss Cam, he just thought the idea would be cool and funny. Either way, he got what he wanted: a spot on the Kiss Cam. 

 

So he 'manned up' and kissed Dongmin right on the lips without hesitation. His lips were soft and tasted of the cinnamon from the churro. He smiled and sat back down, free hand on his lap and he took a bite out of the churro. He did his best to hide his blushing face, but with everyone around him laughing and cheering he doesn't know if that's even possible. 

 

Dongmin is almost the same but instead he was joining in on the laughter, which ended up being contaigous because soon Sanha was laughing too. 

 

He wasn't sure whether it was from awkwardness or not, but as long as he got his Kiss Cam wish he was glad. 

 

He was also glad he wasn't one of the awkward Kiss Cams. He didn't want to end up on a compilation video. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes I wrote this pretty quickly since i'm tired lol
> 
> :,) Good boys doing good things is my everything


End file.
